Ginebra
by esparta
Summary: James Potter, mi mejor amigo, dice que está enamorado de Lily Evans. Yo, Sirius Black, definitivamente lo estoy.


**[Disclaimer:** los personajes les pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.]

Publicado originalmente en mi cuenta principal, _ninguna,_ donde esta historia ya no aparece porque veníamos bien pero _pasaron cosas...  
_

Podés encontrarme en twitter e instagram como _ningunafics_... ya por el sólo hecho de que estés leyendo este ship me caés bien, no kidding.

* * *

 **Ginebra**

por _ninguna_

* * *

 **y** descubrís que amor es más que una noche y juntos ver amanecer

Sui Generis - _Cuando comenzamos a nacer_

* * *

La escuela entera era testigo de los desaires que Lily Evans le hacía a James Potter. Lo había rechazado en el Gran Comedor, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en las orillas del lago y hasta a mitad de una escalera. Lo había rechazado de día, de noche, de madrugada, en invierno y en verano, sola y acompañada, con el cabello suelto y recogido. El que llevaba los registros de sus rechazos no era James. Era yo.

Una gran parte de Hogwarts no conocía a Lily Evans lo suficientemente bien como para caer rendida a sus pies. Lily era inteligente, hermosa y divertida, una combinación letal. Su melena de fuego era la que más resaltaba con el sol veraniego y también la que más contrastaba con la nieve del invierno. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un verde cristalino. Sostenerle una mirada por más de dos segundos siempre me había resultado imposible. Pero más hermosa que sus ojos era su sonrisa. Más de una vez me hizo sentir que las piernas se me aflojaban.

James Potter, mi mejor amigo, dice que está enamorado de Lily Evans.

Yo, Sirius Black, definitivamente lo estoy.

* * *

James es obsesivo y caprichoso. Lo criaron haciéndole creer que el mundo existía para satisfacer sus deseos. Que, a un chasquido de sus dedos, las personas caerían a sus pies.

A Lily, que nació en una familia muggle de clase media-baja, le enseñaron que a las cosas hay que ganárselas y a las metas hay que cumplirlas. Lily cree en el esfuerzo, jamás creería en la inmediatez. La inmediatez es privilegio, dice, y ella lucha por un mundo sin privilegiados. Antes de ver por sí misma, Lily siempre mira por los demás. Esto es lo que a James le gusta de ella. Si él quiere estar con Lily es sólo porque necesita establecerse con alguien que, antes de mirar por sí misma, mire por él. Todos los sentimientos que él cree tener se reducen a su orgullo y su vanidad. Los reiterados rechazos de Evans le agregan un toque de dificultad que al niño mimado le encanta. Él cree que, conquistándola, estaría ganándose algo por sí mismo. No la quiere por ser ella, la quiere por lo que representa. Y, como si fuera poco, que Lily sea hija de muggles es la cereza perfecta para su postre: soy James Potter, sangre limpia, y soy tan buena persona que pretendo a una impura.

No voy a decir que nunca me llamó la atención que Lily sea nacida de muggles. Es decir, es la más grande bruja de nuestra generación y en su familia no hay una gota de sangre mágica. A mí, como a todos, este hecho me tomó por sorpresa al principio. Pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de darte cuenta de que Lily Evans no estaba a la altura de su reputación, no porque no alcanzara a cumplirla, sino porque la excedía. Mis ojos, al igual que los de muchos profesores, nunca volvieron a ver a una bruja tan brillante como ella. Siempre que alguien le tiraba rosas, Lily lo frenaba haciendo una profunda autocrítica y marcándose sus propios defectos. Porque Lily Evans luchaba por un mundo sin privilegios y, de ninguna manera, los aceptaría para ella misma. Lily Evans luchaba por el mismo mundo por el que luchaba yo, uno en el que el género y la pureza de la sangre tuviera a la gente sin cuidado.

* * *

El día de su boda fue realmente una tortura. Verla allí, de blanco, con su sonrisa perpetua y un coro de ángeles sonando en mi interior. Verme allí, de negro, con la sonrisa forzada y los cristales de mi corazón estallando una y otra vez, en silencio.

Se acerca y me pregunta si está linda. Y yo le digo la verdad, que es la mujer más linda que mis ojos hayan visto. Ella cree que le digo eso como un amigo y ensancha su sonrisa. Gracias por todo, Sirius, me dice y me besa ligeramente la mejilla.

Siento arder a la huella de sus labios por el resto del día.

* * *

Pasé por lo de James con mi motocicleta. Teníamos que ir a una cena en lo de Remus dentro de una hora.

Estaciono, desciendo, avanzo hasta la puerta. Toc, toc, toc-toc toc, toc, toc. Veo a la mirilla deslizarse para arriba fugazmente, escucho el picaporte girar y es Lily la que me recibe. Esboza una sonrisa ante mi manera de tocar y me saluda con un ademán de la mano. Está distinta, puedo darme cuenta con sólo mirarla. Tiene los ojos hinchados y algo en su sonrisa parece roto.

—Sirius, James no está. No sé a dónde habrá ido.

La miro a los ojos. Han discutido, lo noto en su cabeza deprimida hacia la izquierda.

—Tenemos que ir a lo de Lupin en una hora, ¿puedo esperarlo acá?

Ella se corre a un lado y me deja pasar. No estoy seguro de que quiera que me quede, pero no quiero tampoco dejarla sola.

—Han avanzado mucho con su casa —observo—. Ya casi no necesitan nada.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Sí. Está quedando linda.

La intensidad de su voz va disminuyendo a medida que pronuncia esas palabras. Al final, es sólo un susurro. Me acerco a ella. Apoyo suavemente una de mis manos en su hombro, con miedo de que la corra. No lo hace. Apoyo mi otra mano en su otro hombro. Tampoco la corre. Baja la vista, con la cabeza inclinada, y me dice que discutieron. La rodeo con mis brazos y ella recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho. No llora, intuyo que ya lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo. No le pregunto porqué discutieron, no lo encuentro ético. Dicen de mí que soy rebelde y no respeto nada. Puede ser que tengan razón. Pero eso jamás aplicaría a Lily Evans.

La invito a ir a lo de Lupin conmigo. Se suponía que iba a ser una reunión sólo de varones, pero qué más daba. Comida, música, amigos y una motocicleta voladora. Sonríe, desganada, y dice que no, que esa noche no quiere salir de su casa. Le pregunto, entonces, qué quiere hacer.

—Curar las penas a la muggle, ya sabés —responde, algo más animada.

—¿Con alcohol, querés decir?

—¡Sirius, que los muggles hicieron mucho más que inventar el alcohol!

—¿A qué te referís?

—A ver películas, por supuesto.

Me explica lo que es el cine. Me habla de sus directores favoritos y de sus películas preferidas. Es hermoso oírla hablar, tan apasionadamente, de algo que le gusta. Los ojos le brillan y las manos se le van en gestos. Me regaña falsamente por no haber cursado "Estudios muggles" en tercero. Viniendo de una familia de sangre pura debiste haberla hecho, así ampliabas tu panorama. La regaño falsamente diciendo que ni ella misma la había cursado ni tampoco los muggles sabían que yo existía. Se ríe y me dice que quizás era mejor que sea así, que ellos no me conocieran. Me sostiene la mirada por más tiempo del necesario y, al darse cuenta, la corre, avergonzada. "Al menos, tenés una motocicleta. Sería mejor si supieras aaalgo más del mundo muggle —añade, con sorna— pero digamos que eso está bien." Sonrío de costado, huelo el reto en sus palabras.

—Sé mucho más de motocicletas muggles que vos, Evans.

—Si no lo demostrás...

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta, entonces, ¿o tu valentía no te alcanza para eso?

Es su orgullo el que acepta. Salimos y me subo de un salto. Me giro sobre mí y golpeteo el asiento de atrás, instándola. Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos, pero acaba subiendo. Sonrío por un momento. No habré sido el primero en fijarme en ella pero en ese momento supe, en lo más hondo de mí, que era el primero con el que se subía a una motocicleta. Mi Sirius interior ríe ante la estúpida idea de haber sido el primero en algún aspecto de su vida.

Instintivamente, se aferra a mi pecho con sus brazos. Me fuerzo a no mirar hacia abajo, no estoy seguro de poder soportar la imagen de sus manos en mis pectorales sin empalmarme.

La noche era cálida pero, con la velocidad de la motocicleta, sentíamos un agradable viento fresco sobre la piel. Poco a poco, se va soltando y la siento disfrutar de la experiencia. En un semáforo, se acercó a mi oído para decirme que era lo más excitante que había hecho jamás. Ignoro el escalofrío que me recorre la columna y acelero a toda velocidad. Ella grita de júbilo y se sienta aun más cerca de mi cuerpo.

Recorrimos las calles de Godric Valley sin rumbo fijo, como modernos y motorizados flâneurs. Me iba describiendo lo que veía, pero se me hacía difícil escucharla con el viento soplándome en los tímpanos. Verla en el espejo retrovisor, con su pelo y su piel siendo iluminados por la luz de la Luna, me hizo desconcentrar del camino que tenía delante un par de veces, en las que ella tuvo que intervenir gritando "¡Cuidado!"

Volvimos a su casa a quién sabe qué hora. Se bajó divertida, mareada y algo despeinada y yo la seguí con la mirada mientras entraba. Estaba poniendo en marcha el motor, para irme, cuando me llamó por mi nombre completo. La miré, sorprendido.

—¿Si?

No dijo nada pero, llamándome con sus dedos, me invitó a entrar.

—Bien. Yo ya conocí de motocicletas, es tu turno de conocer acerca de cine. —Su tono no admitía réplicas. Me encantaba cuando demostraba autoridad, porque la tenía, claro que la tenía, su sonrisa dulce no le quitaba la firmeza y la convicción. Se sentó en el sofá y golpeteó el lugar vacío a su lado para que me sentase. La invitación, ahora, era de ella. Prendió la televisión, un aparato muggle, e hizo "zapping" unos segundos hasta encontrar algo que le gustara—. La historia de Lancelot y Ginebra —explicó— es un clásico inglés muggle de todos los tiempos.

Al parecer, había existido un rey muggle que se llamó Arturo. Lancelot, uno de sus caballeros, había empezado un romance con Ginebra, la esposa de Arturo. La mujer que hacía de la reina era pelirroja y realmente hermosa. En una de las escenas, mientras la mujer sonreía, Lancelot se acercó lentamente a besarla. Nunca supe si Ginebra le devolvió el beso porque Lily apagó el aparato muggle.

—Yo... tenés que irte, Sirius. —No respondí nada, no sabía qué podía decirle—. Vamos, ¿no era la cena de Remus? —agregó intentando sonar casual y divertida.

Me incorporé y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Ella, también de pie, con las llaves en la mano y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Es lo que terminás de decirme, Evans.

—Sí, ¿pero querés irte?

—Acaso, ¿vos no querés que me vaya?

Negó con la cabeza y, muy lentamente, una sonrisa juguetona se le fue formando en los labios. Me acerqué hasta ella y la tomé por la cintura. Me incliné hasta besarle la sonrisa, como Lancelot a Ginebra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con Lily dormida sobre mi pecho. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente durante la noche así que la cubrí con una manta que encontré al lado de la cama. Me incorporé, la miré una última vez y me dispuse a irme.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Me estaba hablando con los ojos cerrados. Intenté hacerme el tonto.

—¿El qué?

—Que estás enamorado de mí.

Mentiría si dijera que me tomó del todo por sorpresa. Me encogí de hombros pero no pudo verlo.

—Sos la mujer del rey y yo un simple caballero —fue la única respuesta que pudo salir por mis labios.

—Sí, pero Ginebra estaba enamorada de Lancelot.

—Sí, pero vos no estás enamorada de mí.

Ella abrió los ojos y los guió hasta clavar en mí toda su grandeza.

—Vos... no lo sabés —dijo, con la voz rota.

—Lily, por favor. Estoy seguro de que te pasó lo mismo con James. ¿Realmente lo querés o solamente terminaste cediendo a su continua insistencia?

Ella fijó la vista en la ventana, por la que entraba el sol, y mantuvo silencio.

—Deberías haberte visto ayer. Nunca te vi así. Si no te hace feliz, andate. Sos libre.

Me di media vuelta, y pensaba irme, cuando ella saboreó mucho algunas palabras y contestó.

—No puedo irme —dijo al fin, en un susurro impersonal.

—¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo? Sos joven y brillante, tenés por delante el futuro que desees.

—No puedo irme porque estoy embarazada.

Me senté al borde de la cama y la escuché. Me dijo que por eso habían discutido ayer pero que "ya lo arreglarían." Me pidió, como favor, que sea el padrino de su hijo o hija.

Acepté. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y, mientras ella juraba que me amaba a mí, dejé caer algunas lágrimas sobre su cabello.

—Te creo —le dije—. Felicitaciones por el embarazo. Este es mi regalo —le susurré al oído, mientras apuntaba con mi varita y conjuraba—: _obliviate._


End file.
